The Kraglyn
Description The Kraglyn has a ripped jaw and each tooth is a long jagged fang. Its eyes are black and hollow as if not there and it has long black hair that dangles down in uneven tangles and knots. Its claws are black and shine like steel. It has a pale complexion and it hunches over as if carrying a heavy bag. It wears a dark brown cloak with a hoodie covered in dirt and old bloodstains to hide its body when out in public. But when hunting children it takes a friend's or form of a cartoon character or person they know to lure them in close. Personality The Kraglyn has no real fixed personality, rather it just keeps on adjusting itself to fit its needs in order to lure in its prey or to induce fear into the people it hunts. It usually is very cruel with a voice like its choking on a bone in its throat and likes to growl and hiss at its prey once they've been taken to its lair. It sometimes kills its prey before eating and sometimes likes to hear them scream while it feeds on them. It has no real-time or reason for eating because it has no hunger it has to sustain, but it likes the way its prey tastes. Relationships [[Enigma|'Enigma']] - Joice Blackwell is its mother so it never harms or questions her. But the Kraglyn barely sees her anymore. However, he will make time for occasional visits to make sure that she's okay. Endless Black - The Kraglyn has never met its father and has only ever heard about it from Joice. She tells it that he wants to meet it, but that day has never come and it has grown bored of waiting. Now it wants nothing to do with its father. [[Wicked|'Wicked']] - It has met Walter on several occasions and each time it enjoys itself. Walter sees The Kraglyn as a human with a disorder and so has tried to "fix" it on several occasions. But in truth Walter only ever wants to see if he can duplicate it onto humans to create a new breed of monster. [[Capture And Protect Service|'C.A.P.S']] - The Kraglyn has been hunted down by C.A.P.S for up to three decades and has had many confrontations with its agents, but it always seems to escape their grasp before it can be killed or captured. It utterly despises the agents who try to capture it due to it not knowing the exact reason they're hunting it. But in order to find out, it has taken the forms of several deceased agents that it's killed to infiltrate the organization to understand more about them. Known Forms Kraglyn - The form it usually resides in is what it considers its true form. It usually uses it when feeding on people or walking around the forest at night to stalk people and create as much fear as possible. Hound - The Hound is what it calls the stray dog form it takes in order to stalk children to see if they're worth eating. It places a trance on itself to make it more alluring to children to approach it without a second thought. Lois - Lois used to be a school teacher that was eaten by the Kraglyn and it took her place. It uses this form to get to the parents of the children in order to erase the memories of their child or possibly eat them as well. Dr. Scarlet '''- Dr. Scarlet was a character on a popular children's TV show that the Kraglyn likes to take the form of to get up close and personal with the children as they look up to her as a parent figure. '''James - James is the kind of guy who blends into the background. The sort you never give a second glance. And that is this form's purpose: to walk around its hunting grounds undisturbed by anyone else. Achievements * The Kraglyn named itself after seeing the name carved onto a tree. * It has eaten over 300 people. * It has shapeshifted into several famous people. * Once was an extra in a movie to eat an actress after dark. * Has eaten one of Wicked's Proxies. * Infiltrating C.A.P.S. Facts * It is over 100 years old. * It doesn't like to speak but does do it when luring its prey to it. * It prefers to eat children and young teens. * It has survived being shot point-blank by a shotgun. * It has no real fixed gender, but it does usually take the form of males more often. * It's creator it JesterFuzura. * It likes to take the form of children and replace them after it eats them to play with thier parents. * It has been known to take the form of a dog to stalk the children before deciding to take them. * It has been known to live in old houses, caves, and sewers. Theme Sarcasm - Get Scared Category:Genderless Category:Immortal Category:Cannibal Category:Humanoid Category:Cosmic Entity Category:OC Category:Evil Category:Supernatural Category:Serial Killer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Overpowered